


I'm Out

by BrittanyChayanne



Category: Dragons: Defenders of Berk - Fandom, Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: An olympic rant basically, Durmstrang AU, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Quidditch World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyChayanne/pseuds/BrittanyChayanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dagur's boyfriend isn't treated the same as the other player's girlfriends, he gets upset. And upset Dagur usually means something dramatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Out

**Author's Note:**

> The Durmstrang AU was created by Chiwandering on Tumblr, but I've been writing drabbles and bits for it for a while now :) Hope you all enjoy.

Dagur’s head snapped up as he heard the screeching whistle signalling the end of the match. He felt his chest tighten as he whirled around to find the scoreboard again.

Visiting: 175

Home: 185

His broom actually dropped a few feet before he caught himself, screaming in victory with the rest of his team as they piled on to their Seeker mid-air. They  _won_. The reality of it hit him like a brick wall. They were going to the Quidditch World Cup. He looked to the stands and beamed when he saw Hiccup standing by Astrid, cheering himself hoarse with a grin so wide it could have split his face in two.

He really wished they could have just stayed happy.

…

"What do you mean he can’t come?" Dagur snapped furiously.

"Dagur, he can’t come as part of the team. It’s just that simple." His captain tried to reason. Hiccup shifted uncomfortably behind his boyfriend. He really hoped this wasn’t going where he thought it was.

"Your wife is coming. So are the bimbos the rest of these idiots are screwing."

There was a silence for a few minutes before another team member spoke up quietly, though Hiccup wasn’t sure if it was to try and defuse the tension in the room or because he was afraid. “Yeah, but.. They’re women.”

Hiccup had to grab Dagur’s arm before he could throw a curse or just simply punch the guy. There was much screaming in the next few minutes as an enraged Dagur did his best to get his wand back from Hiccup while glaring with murderous intent at his team. The prejudice at the World Cup wasn’t a secret, but no one ever argued it. It was one of those things that no one talked about, but everyone knew.

"Dagur!" Hiccup finally shouted, forcefully putting himself between his lover and his targets. Dagur’s eyes flicked down to look at him, having already decided he wasn’t going to listen, before he caught that look in Hiccup’s eyes. It was that look that said Hiccup was about to get his way. Dagur really hated that look. "We both knew this could happen going in. It’s not a big deal. Just because I can’t travel with you guys doesn’t mean I can’t go to the games, alright?" Hiccup said in a soft voice that only came out when he wanted Dagur to calm down. The taller boy’s shoulders relaxed slightly, not enough for his team to see, but more than enough to assure Hiccup he was paying attention. He leaned up on his toes to cup Dagur’s cheek, looking him in the eye. "And don’t you try and say you’re just not going to play. You aren’t giving up your dreams for me, okay? It’s not going to be a big deal, I promise."

…

Dagur had never felt lighter than he did when he watched his teammate catch the Snitch with the tips of his fingers. A shower of fireworks in their team colours lit up the sky, as the announcer proudly shouted that they had won. The team landed in a dog pile before their respective girlfriends had rushed on to the field to hug and kiss them in congratulations. Dagur’s eyes were drawn to the stands where Hiccup was beaming down at him, looking prouder than ever. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins stood around him. They had insisted on coming, saying it would be fun, but the couple had known better. They didn’t want Hiccup and Dagur to face this alone. Something in his chest clenched.

"Dagur, don’t you da-" He didn’t hear the rest of the captain’s warning shout as he mounted his broom again and shot over to the stands. Hiccup’s eyes widened comically and he shouted in protest as he was plucked from his seat and dragged to sit in front of Dagur on the broom, squeaking in fear as he held on to the handle with a death grip. He couldn’t manage a single argument before Dagur’s lips crashed to his own. For only a moment, one blissful second, Hiccup allowed himself to forget, let his arms wrap around his lover’s neck, sharing his excitement.

By the time they had pulled away, the arena was deadly silent.

Hiccup refused when Dagur tried to put him down before returning to a furious team. “Think you can kiss and run?” He asked. His voice was teasing, but the adamant grip he had to the broom very clearly said he wouldn’t let Dagur face this alone. Even so, when they did land, the older boy pulled his small partner behind him slightly, as if he were trying to shield him.

The Minister of Magic invited the teams up to the platform that had appeared in a tight voice, and Hiccup followed the team with the other players partners. He stood in front of Dagur proudly, smiling when arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Well, this was certainly an intense final. After many hours of training and playing, team Bulgaria came out on top. Unfortunately.. Given the circumstances.." The Minister’s voice faltered for a moment as though he was trying to find a delicate way to say what everyone knew he was thinking.

"Minister." Hiccup jumped at the voice that sounded from behind him. The Minister looked equally shocked when Dagur spoke up. There was a cocky smirk on his face, but his eyes were serious. His voice carried through the stadium. The entire stage area had a Sonorous cast on it it would seem. "Why not just come out and say what you want, hmm? You want to disqualify my team, or, at the least, me. Let’s just make it easier on you. I quit."

"Dagur!" Hiccup hissed, frowning. He wasn’t going to be the reason Dagur had to leave. "I’m not going to let you give up your dream because of me. Just.. Apologize." He was trying to whisper, but even still, his voice was heard across the field. Dagur just gave him an infuriatingly calm smile and shook his head, straightening up.

"I’m not going to apologize for being in love. To you or anyone else." He said directly to the Minister before daring to glare across the stands. "If living my dreams means living a lie, I’m out. I’m not ashamed and I’m not going to hide the one thing I’m proud of in my life."

Hiccup shifted uncomfortably as the silence grew. No one spoke for almost a full minute before a single cheer was heard. Heads snapped around to see Astrid on her feet, clasping and smiling down proudly at the couple. The rest of the group joined in quickly, and before they knew what had happened, nearly all the stadium was erupted with screams and cheers. The Minister turned beet red, looking around before simply shoving the trophy off to the Bulgarian team’s captain and Disapparating. Dagur muttered in Hiccup’s ear that the man was a coward before lifting him and kissing him again. The applause and congratulations from everyone else seemed to fade away as the pair held each other tightly.

“You’re an idiot, you big lug.” Hiccup whispered. “But I don’t think I’ve ever loved you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, disclaimer, the Durmstrang!Dagcup AU was created by chiwandering, all credit goes to her.


End file.
